Her and His Interruption
by oh-mai-word
Summary: This was written with Turnadette in mind but I have found that since I only used pronouns, I can apply it to other ships. Previously posted on tumblr, I'm in the process of transferring some of what I've written.
_I decided that I would write a fic using only pronouns and would post it twice, once the way I originally wrote it and the second time with the pronouns switched. This is the result :)_

He thought he would close his eyes for just a moment. He would rest for 5 minutes and then finish the paperwork and have a few minutes to make preparations for the next day. Only a moment's rest…

And she woke up. The clock read 1 am, yet the light was still on. In confusion, she blinked away her drowsiness and slowly shifted to view the precious sight that lay across the bed. Him. Leaning against the backboard in a half-seated position. Forms were scattered across his lap and his glasses still rested on his nose. His hair was disheveled and had fallen into his face. His hand still loosely held his pen.

Slowly, she rose from the bed, careful to avoid the unavoidable creaking. As she flinched with each sound, her eyes never left his peaceful face. She succeeded in rising from the bed and moving over to his side. She quietly collected the forms along with the pen and successfully placed them on the side-table. The next part was tricky. She reached for his glasses, and gently began to remove them, but her gentleness was in vain.

With a jump, he awoke and bumped his head against the wall. They both cringed. Once he remembered that he had fallen asleep, worry clouded his consciousness. His peaceful slumber had led into a worrying that often plagued his busy evenings. She began to worry, too. What had she done? Should she have just switched off the lamp and let him be?

Once he was able to remind himself of her presence, he looked up, and forgot his troubles in the midst of the overwhelming feeling of care for her.

They spoke, she apologized and explained, he dismissed the need for her apology and explained. They, arm in arm, walked to the kitchen and put a pot on, not for tea but for coffee. They soon carried their half-empty cups to their bedroom, where they tackled the paperwork, together.

* * *

She thought she would close her eyes for just a moment. She would rest for 5 minutes and then finish the paperwork and have a few minutes to make preparations for the next day. Only a moment's rest…

And he woke up. The clock read 1 am, yet the light was still on. In confusion, he blinked away his drowsiness and slowly shifted to view the precious sight that lay across the bed. Her. Leaning against the backboard in a half-seated position. Forms were scattered across her lap and her glasses still rested on her nose. Her hair was disheveled and had fallen into her face. Her hand still loosely held her pen.

Slowly, he rose from the bed, careful to avoid the unavoidable creaking. As he flinched with each sound, his eyes never left her peaceful face. He succeeded in rising from the bed and moving over to her side. He quietly collected the forms along with the pen and successfully placed them on the side-table. The next part was tricky. He reached for her glasses, and gently began to remove them, but his gentleness was in vain.

With a jump, she awoke and bumped her head against the wall. They both cringed. Once she remembered that she had fallen asleep, worry clouded her consciousness. Her peaceful slumber had led into a worrying that often plagued her busy evenings. He began to worry, too. What had he done? Should he have just switched off the lamp and let her be?

Once she was able to remind herself of his presence, she looked up, and forgot her troubles in the midst of the overwhelming feeling of care for him.

They spoke, he apologized and explained, she dismissed the need for his apology and explained. They, arm in arm, walked to the kitchen and put a pot on, not for tea but for coffee. They soon carried their half-empty cups to their bedroom, where they tackled the paperwork, together.


End file.
